Caught a AppleSpike
by Dawn Felix
Summary: After Applejack have a long day, all she wants to do is relax and unwind with a bottle of cider, but she get more that a few drink when Spike caught her masturbating herself. What will happen when Spike is caught in the act? Find out a Oneshot smut! In this world the ponies are anthro and Spike is a human.


**Author's Note: **Hello guys and girls! I know, I know, its been waaayyyyyy too long since I made the next chapter of a fic but things have just been insane for me I still waiting to have a job so I can have money and buy few equipped for my drawings and for videos. Snivy's Crush is still coming along, trust me, and I've got a great full length story on the way to featuring it.

In the meantime, this little beauty came out of nowhere, so I wrote it down and decided to post. So in a way I suppose I'll be writing more and soooooo I glad for your continued support. Please let me know your thoughts/ideas on this or any of my stories, and your fav, and so enjoy the fic!

Spike is 20.

Applejack is 24.

P.S. I do not own My Little Pony and will not try to.

Please review and tell me what you think as long it's not a rude one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Applejack finally managed to finish another of her apple job on the night, she breathed a sigh of relief. The day had been hard, the hours long and all she wished to do was curl up with a good cold cider, drink it for a little and then rest her eyes. Gently throwing a wicker basket full of apples down on the ground of the acres, she wandered into the acres to find her portable-fringe to find a bottle of cider unaware of the eyes watching her gaze behind her.

The person who was spying Applejack was a human boy who has the appearance of an preteen boy, with green-eyes and green spiky-hair wearing a green with gray jacket over a purple t-shirt, with purple pants and gray/green shoes and purple wrist bands.

Pouring a reasonably large liquid of cider for herself, Applejack took a satisfied gulp and headed toward a hay. Placing her bottle of cider on the side as she was clearing all other things away of her mind, she settled herself down at a hay and took another sip of cider and close her eyes.

Then Applejack's breath was becoming breathier as one of her hands had begun softly brushing her lips. Then when she had come yet as her hands had travelled the length of her body, pulled down her blue-jean pant and unbutton her orange-shirt as she then was currently softly teasing herself.

Applejack had no clue she was being watched by someone she know, and that person was thankful for that fact because he was certain if she discover him, she would have to go out there and finish him off. Applejack moaned, loving this new feeling trailed off, her own breathy moans taking over.

The sight was too much for person who was spying Applejack masturbate hersel in his constraining outfit, he fumbled around, desperate to let his member free. Unfortunately, his foot caught and with a less than manly scream he came crashing out one of the basket with apples on it.

"WHAT THE... Spike!" Applejack screamed as she jerks her hand away from between her legs, body arching up in shock and she covering herself with her hands as her face was as red as she was holding and her breathing.

The human know as Spike stood awkwardly, "I... erm... I... can explain..." He mumbled, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You'd better!" Applejack spat before she look down, she noticed the peculiar bulge in Spike's purple pants, 'He'd been watching! And he'd enjoyed it...! The dirty little... Spike...' She though as she stopped.

"After I help Twilight I come here to clean my mind up but then you came here and... Applejack?" Spike stopped as he watched Applejack slowly stand, but luckily her shirt covered what needed to stay covered.

As Applejack walked toward Spike he paced backward as he want to look in her eyes, "Did you enjoy my little show?" Applejack asked her voice sensual, teasing.

"NO! I... I... I... I..." Spike stuttered, continuing to step backward.

"That's funny" Applejack said as she smirked, "You say no..." She pointed to his lips, "But your body says yes..." She said as she then grinded herself into Spike's cock.

Spike was immobilised, having been backed into a wall and a restrained groan slipped out, "Applejack... ppplease..." He begged as Applejack once again let his clothed member brush between her thighs.

"Aww I think the little Spike is lying to himself." Applejak whispered, "You know who I was thinking about while I was touching myself?" She asked as Spike shook his head, she low a little to leaned in close to Spike's ear, "You..."

Spike gulp before Applejack thrown him to a hay and pinning Spike to the hay straddle him and holding him trapped there as she smirked at him, "Oh Spike... I always wanted you." She said with the sexiest sound she had ever made as deep within Applejack's body, she could feel her desire rising, threatening to take over her body completely, "And not just today, oh no. Every time I see you I get like this and I've had enough."

Spike's eyes are wide and scared as he could only look at Applejack as she held him steady as Applejack was removing her shirt showing Spike her bra. Applejack pushes her thigh down hard at Spike's thighs in retaliation, and Spike moans, caught and ashamed.

Spike's eyes turned into saucers as he gazed upon Applejack's body but he shake his head to snapped out, "No, Applejack! Stop! We mustn't do this! I'm too young for you!" He said in between kisses.

"Spike, you can't deny that you don't want me. Its written all over your face. So give into your desires lover boy." Applejack said as she removed her bra, showing off her full breasts making Spike to gasp, "And you're just dying for it, aren't you? Look at you, sugar-cube." She said as she smirk and leans in, pressing her nose to Spike's nose and captured his lips with her in a kiss that was passionate and needy.

It left Spike breathless with his eyes wide open and after few moments when they broke for air Spike could only look at Applejack with want, "I'm going to take you Spike. Right here, right now. Unless you tell me to stop. You know I'd never hurt you but Celestia, you drive me wild and I don't know if I can restrain myself unless you say it." Applejack begged, silently pleading for him to allow her to do this.

Spike couldn't resist it anymore as he sit up and looked her in the eyes, "I want this too Applejack. Please don't make me wait." He whispered huskily.

It was all Applejack needed to discarded Spike's jacket and shirt within seconds, "I'm going to pleasure you sugar-cube, but I need to know what you like and what you don't. Okay?" She asked.

"O-Okay..." Spike nodded as his voice was a little timid.

Applejack continued kissing Spike as she had previously did, relieving his fears as slowly Spike relaxed. Applejack then allowed Spike's hands to roam over her body and up her back toward her breasts that they were neither small nor large, his hands groped her breasts in desperation.

Spike gently began to tease Applejack's nipples as she moaned into his mouth and Applejack pulled back to watch Spike's face as she then laugh as she seeing Spike enjoy this moment, "Do you like that Applejack?" Spike teased softly as Applejack could only nod in response as the sensations of pleasure took over her body as she pumped her hip down.

"Oohh Spike... Yes..." Applejack moaned as Spike pulled at her nipples with a small amount of force as Spike's pants became even more constricted for an unimaginable heat and his pulsing erection.

As Spike writhed beneath Applejack as he fill his hands with Applejack's breasts. With only her panties and pants in on them they began to feel urgent. Spike groped her breast roughly and began trailing kisses along her slender stomach.

"Ahhh Spike..." Applejack moaned as Spike then stop the kissing and lay down again as Applejack then captured his lips with her in a soft, sensual kiss, but then she stop so her hands can roamed over Spike's chest.

Spike's dick was hard as a rock straining for release, "I love you Spike, and I'm going to show you how much I care for you." Applejack said as she get off of Spike so she can removed his pant with the underwear exposed Spike's hard dick before she could removed her pantie off of her, and for the first time, Applejack saw Spike in all his glory as his dick was a medium size in the least.

Spike's eyes wide open and Applejack could tell by Spike expression that Spike was surprised by the amount of moisture awaiting him, she then positioned herself at Spike's hood and allowed the tip of Spike's hood to sink ever so slightly in her. Waves of pleasure started to rile up Applejack's body, causing her to buck at Spike and rub herself against his hood as Applejack's desire had been painful earlier, but the pain began to disappear as she was about to die from the pleasure created by Spike as she finally have him inside of her.

Applejack let out a breathy moan, surprised that this was all flesh, warm and bumpy and very different on what she experience on herself. Here and now, she was getting Spike in the raw and she loved it. Spike allowed his inch to sink in, but it wasn't enough as so he thrusting her hips further with holding Applejack's hip to suck more of him in.

Spike still couldn't quite believe this sexy anthro in the top of him was Applejack, clearly ready for him. Turned on, Applejack thrust all eight so the inches of Spike's hood get inside her and pulled them roughly out only to slam her hip back down as their sexual rhythm went on and on, the gentle loving long forgotten and replaced by their mad love.

Moaning from sweet relief, Applejack started to move up and down upon Spike, and this movement drew a haunted moan from Applejack and Spike's chest. Slowly Applejack started to pick up speed, pumping Spike's hood further inside of her and beating her insides with her raw desire.

Applejack pumped Spike with her body, tightening her insides to heighten his pleasure, "Uuuhh... AJ!" Spike growled, his nails clawing into her hip and fumbling with her moving breasts.

Applejack didn't care about the pain of Spike's nails digging into her or the wet noises their bodies made as they collided in a frenzy of heat and desire. Spike back was starting to arch and his skin becoming tighter and Applejack could feel a pressure building up inside of herself.

"A-a-a... Applejack! I'm gonna..." Spike began, "I'm gonna come!" He howled as his face showing the obvious signs that he was trying to hold it in.

"Me too... Sugar-cube..." Applejack respond but she continue her action.

Both seemed to want more, to be further into each other and they became a frenzied tangle of bodies as they kissed, their tongues battling one another as Applejack pumped down her hip with abandon as she and Spike moaned and panted.

Spike growled and Applejack moaned, their noises mixing into the kiss, "Applejack... I can't... go on... much longer..." Spike panted out as his dick already tensing with orgasm. Applejack simply smirked and thrust faster into him, and after few moments more with one final push, they moaned and panted as their jets of Spike's cum mingling inside of Applejack sending her into bliss as then Spike's eyes rolled up and her back arched as their moans echoed through the acres.

After a moment Applejack slip Spike outside of her before she collapsed beside Spike, her legs finally giving way. Applejack turned to look at Spike and she smiled. Kissing Spike gently as her chest swelled with happiness and their breathing evened as Applejack touched Spike's chest and Spike looked up at Applejack.

"I love you Spike..." Applejack muttered softly, "I always have..." She said as she rolling his slender figure over so that Spike could use her bosom as a pillow, she grab Spike's head forcefully as Spike fall to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
